The Holy Mission
by Prauge
Summary: Hidan gets charged by Jashin to find someone who has been killing off other Jashinists. i toned down on Hidan's language
1. Chapter 1

**This will be the only time I will say this. **

**Do not trust a strange baby with money**

**And ****I don't own Naruto ****SOB**

**The Holy Mission**

Hidan was in the middle of a sacrifice when he felt a pulse. He was surprised by it, almost enough to come out of the trance he falls into when he performs the sacrificial ritual. After the pulse petered out, there was an odd emptyness that could only mean one thing: somewhere, a worshiper of Jashin had been killed. This was a rare occurrence, mainly because Jashinism was a dying religion, but also because only truly strong people were accepted. They all had been granted amazing powers, each one different. Some could levitate objects, create inescapeable illusions, or transformation far more complex than a simple jutsu. Hidan had been extremely blessed when his god had granted him immortality.

All Jashinists were connected, they could all feel when a sacrificial ritual had been completed. They all shared a greusome thrill in the final moment, along with their bloodthirsty god. When one was about to be inducted (an event that had not taken place in over half a century) all the worshipers were bound to gather in one place, to test the recruit. Once the induction was completed, the new member was granted a gift, and his mind was joined with the net.

This particular Jashinist that had been killed had been a good acquaintance (the word friend was too strong) of Hidan's. Hidan had asked for Jashin's gift for him when he was just a boy. That was over fifty years ago, and the man would be quite old now. But Hidan was puzzled. Jashin had given the man a particulary strong gift; even old he shouldn't have been defeated. Hidan whispered an extra prayer for him, then went back to sacrificing the rest of the villagers Kakuzu had let him at.

As he basked in the pleasure of killing for his god, he wondered how the other Jashinist could have met his end. He had been given the gift of restoration, he coud heal any wound or other such injury in a second. Only something that could kill on impact would have sent him into Jashin's arms. Hidan shrugged, and dismissed the line of thought. He wanted to get back to the sacrifice. Then, just as he was about to finish his ritual, a voice inside his mind startled and humbled him. The holy and wonderful voice of his god, Jashin.

"**Loyal servant, I have a task for you**"

It was a testament to Hidan's self control to not completely lose it and start shrieking about his god. He calmed himself down, and sent his reply back.

"_Anything my lord._" Hidan could almost feel the satisfaction from the other participant in this mental conversation. Once again, the commanding, and slightly sadistic voice filled his mind.

"**As you have felt, recently, many of our order have been killed, and swept into my arms**," Hidan had noticed that there had been quite a few deaths recently, but hadnt thought much about it. Jashin continued.

"**I have learned from their memories that they were all killed by the same man. I charge you, my strongest and most faithful servant to eliminate this heathen, and sacrifice his soul so I may toy with it as I please.**" Along with the message, a mental picture of the perpetrator thundered into Hidan's head. He stored the picture away, he would remember it later. Hidan was ecstatic that he had been given a special mission from his idol. He immediately assured the other immortal of his acceptance.

"_Of course my lord, anything for you. It will be an honor to go on any mission for your benefit._" He would leave immediatley, not caring for the other Akatsuki members: Kakuzu preffered to operate alone, and Pein valued him too much to try to stop him. The others just wouldn't care. Hidan quickly massacred the rest of his victims, then set off towards where the most recently murdered member of the cult had died. He could still feel the aftereffects of the pulse, and that pointed him toward the Grass Village. Hidan started running, pausing only to grab his scythe and pikes.

Two days after receiving his holy mission, Hidan found his fellow worshiper's body. The man looked different than Hidan remembered him. The last time Hidan saw the other man was about ten years ago, when they ran into each other, in the Village Hidden in the Stone. Then, he had a feral glint in his eye, and a nice thick beard. Now, his eyes, even two days dead, looked weary, and his beard was thinner and streaked with gray. His face was lined with worry, and his mouth was turned down in a grimace. Hidan burned the body, chanting a death prayer. After the fire blazed down, Hidan turned for the nearest village.

He wasn't normally the thorough type, actually asking around when searching, he preffered to rip across the land, killing and sacrificing everyone he saw. But this was not a normal venture. On a holy mission, he needed to find the blasphemer as fast as possible, and deliver him into Jashin's waiting arms. Hidan bared his teeth in a feral smile, Jashin would be pleased with him.

Hidan brought to mind the face his god gleaned from the memories of those killed. The murderer was suprisingly young, probably just turned seventeen. Oddly enough, he bore a resemblance to Hidan, silver hair, and purple eyes. The man's hair was longer, and bound with a string in a hairstlye resembling Itachi's. His eyes were a brighter purple, with more red in them. In this image, his teeth were bared in a bestial snarl, about to spring for the victim's throat. His weapons were metal claws, strapped to his hands. Five blades extended from each hand, one at each finger. The man was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt, worn and cut from his fight. He had on black shorts, and instead of shoes, metal claws on his feet.

Hidan smiled again, killing him would be especially entertaining. Such a feral man meant a good fight, and a strong resolve. Jashin would have fun breaking his soul as well. Once Hidan got into a village, he started asking around, giving descriptions of the person, the heathen.

"Hey, shithead. Have you seen a bastard with long silver hair, and purple eyes? He woulda been here a few days ago." The merchant that he was currently interrogating eagerly nodded, then told Hidan that the heathen had been here for about a week before the murder, then one day walked out of town with no explanation. Hidan smiled.

"Which way did he go?" The merchant informed Hidan that the heathen had left town heading for another town, about a week's travel southeast. Hidan smiled again, and ran off in the same direction at top speed. Hidan used the web of Jashinist minds to find the Jashinst that lived near the area he was heading. When he saw the number, he let out a colorful curse. There were about five within a ten mile radius. Hidan could either ask around again, or wait until the next murder. He chose to do the former, but was forced to do the latter. In the middle of an interogation, Hidan felt another pulse, about two miles north of there. He left in the middle of an insult, sprinting towards the dead Jashinist. Within a minute he arrived at the corpse. There was no heathen in sight, only the body of a worshiper, and a note scrawled in blood. Hidan leaned closer to the note, trying to read it. He was surprised it was adressed to him.

"Hidan", it read, "give up. You will not catch me. There is no way to defeat me. You will not get their pendants back. If you insist on continueing with your mission, I will find a way to send your soul to judgement. From, Akaame"

Hidan was shocked. For a Jashinist's soul to ascend to heaven, he needs his pendant. By taking their pendants, this 'Akaame' had desecrated them. Now, Hidan was pissed.

"You bastard", he shouted, "you won't get away with this! I will hunt you down, and I will sacrifice you in the name of Jashin! I hope he rips your soul apart!" Hidan spent the rest of his anger viciously chopping up trees to make the funeral pyre. Once he was done, he shot off to the nearest Jashinist, about three miles away. He knocked down the door, then started shouting at the man sitting inside.

"Have you seen a dickheaded bastard with silver hair and purple eyes?" The other Jashinist cooly stared at him, and easily replied, "Yea, im looking at the bastard right now." It took Hidan a moment to realize that the heathen wasn't there, but the other Jashinist was talking about him. Hidan screamed, "Not me you idiot! Theres been a guy murderering Jashinists, and he just killed someone three miles from here! I have to kill him, and I think that YOU are next!" The other worshiper just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, no way he could kill me." Hidan opened his mouth to throw quite a few explosive obscenities, but realized that there would be no reasoning with him. Hidan snarled, then leapt out the door.

"Bastard." He muttered as he streaked through the streets. He knew the heathen would run for now, and probably target the farthest Jashinist from him available. Something most people don't know about Hidan was that he actually had a brain, fully equipped with knowledge and commomn sense, he just didn't use it. He never needed to, all he had to do was stab himself in a vital area to kill his opponent. Now, the opponent was hiding, and he was charged by Jashin to kill him. So Hidan sat down and used the organ that he forgot about so long ago.

"Damnit, I can't think!" Ok, so maybe he didn't have a brain. "I need Kakuzu for this! He is the smart one." So, instead of actually thinking, Hidan went on a killing spree in the nearest village. He always thought clearer while killing innocents, especially when causing them extra pain. So lost was he in the sadistic pleasure of the sacrificial ritual, he almost didn't notice the large man in a black cloak with red clouds standing over him. Well, man wouldn't be the right word. Plant would be more accurate.

"What is it Zetsu," Hidan demanded grumpily, "did Pein send you?" The plant man looked around, and answered.

"No, I just noticed that a killing spree was taking place, and wondered if the bodies needed disposing of." Hidan waved the plant man on, and tried to ignore the chomping and slurping sounds that followed. Once both of them were done, Zetsu told Hidan about what had happened recently.

"Kakuzu came back in a relatively happy mood, and he explained that you left." Zetsu's black side intervened, "**happy, he was ecstatic. Bastard was waving his threads all over the place**." The white half continued, "So Pein sent me out looking for you, but then I heard you scream at that other Jashinist a while ago, and reported back. Pein says that you can finish this mission, but try to keep it short." Hidan grunted.

"Tell Pein thanks, but I woulda gone anyway." Zetsu shrugged.

"is there anything you need? I don't have any missions currently." Then Zetsu got into an argument with himself.

"**What the hell are you doing, offering just like that?! We don't have to help him, so why should we?"**

"Well, Pein wants him back ASAP, so finding his target faster will get him back sooner." The whispered argument continued for quite a while. Once Hidan got bored with the argument, which was quite entertaining, he spoke up.

"No thanks plant man. Jashin gave this mission to me, he wouldn't want a nonbeliever in it to. Now go eat dirt, or whatever it is you do in your spare time." Each half of Zetzu rolled their eye, and sunk into the ground.

"Bastard." Hidan stalked off to another village to ask questions. He spent another two days asking around, and coming up with nothing, before he felt another Jashinist die, the same one he had warned.

"Damn idiot, I told him." Hidan grunted as he flung himself in the direction of the pulse. When he got there, there was another note.

"Thank you Hidan for finding another Jashinist for me, they are so hard to hunt down. But I told you, give up. You won't survive. From, Akaame." Hidan scowled, and noticed fast fading footsteps. He quickly darted off in that direction, and soon came upon a large clearing, probably the size of a baseball field. Standing on the other side of the field was a young man with silver hair, purple eyes, and bloody hands. Hidan smiled, finally he could send this heathen's soul to Jashin.

"Hey coward," he called", finally stopped running away? Finally decided to be delivered to the great Jashin?" The man calmly walked to within twenty feet of the Jashinist, and replied, "I was never running, you just couldn't find me. And I don't think I will be sent to Jashin today, I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow. Can't miss it, sorry." Hidan laughed, and swung his scythe in a menacing circle.

"You're gonna have to miss it, but don't worry, Lord Jashin can pull your teeth out if you want him to." And he flung his scythe.

**Wow, I thought of this story while eating a bowl of cereal, and I just had to write it down. Im toning down the obscenities, but you can add in your own if you want. If you want me to include some other member of Akatsuki, or any other people in the Narutoverse, just tell me. I dunno why I wrote a Hidan fic, just arent many out there. R&R**

**-Prauge**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holy Mission**

And he flung his scythe.

The scythe thudded into the ground two feet to the left of his target. Hidan looked at his weapon in confusion, he might be slow but he doesn't miss. He yanked the scythe back into his hands, and threw it straight at Akaame. This time, the scythe flew straight, but the blade never cut flesh. The largest of the three blades was caught and held. Hidan snarled, and whipped his weapon straight up, then swinging it down in an attempt to chop Akaame in half. Once again, the weapon thudded into the ground a few feet away from its target. Hidan growled in frustration.

"You should really pay attention to your opponents movements, that way you can use them against him." Now his target was giving him advice! Hidan got pissed. He ran at Akaame, grabbing his pike and pulling his scythe out of the ground. Snarling, he leapt, slashing, attempting to draw blood. Akaame neatly sidestepped the barrage, then threw himself with his own beastly snarl at the Jashinist. Hidan noticed metal claws extending from each of his opponents fingers, and didn't even bother to block. He let all ten of the claws sink into his body, then swung his scythe at an arm. Not only did he miss, but his swing brought his scythe into his own side, almost severing his arm.

Hidan growled out an obscenity. Akaame was standing there, looking slightly concerned that his opponent didn't dodge his attack. Still slightly puzzled, he threw himself at Hidan again, neatly dodging the scythe and pike to rip out Hidan's neck. Hidan leaned back, only getting nicked, then spun and grabbed Akaame's head. Still holding onto the head, he grabbed his scythe, and swung it at Akaame's neck, assured of victory. But he forgot about the metal claws. Once again, his scythe was blocked and grabbed by one of the claws. The other claw grabbed onto the arm that was holding the head. That claw started squeezing. And squeezing, and squeezing. Hidan was forced to let go before his arm was shattered.

Snarling, he ripped his scythe from the claw. Spinning, he flourished his scythe, and leapt across the clearing, annoyed. He couldn't think of a force that could stop his scythe. Then he smiled. Akaame was puzzled, then noticed a small scratch on the palm of his hand, and the drop of blood on the scythe. His eyes widened in realization, and he started sprinting towards Hidan, but he was too late. Already, Hidan had drawn the motif onto the ground, and licked the drop of blood off of his blade. Hidan gave Akaame a demented smile as his skin changed to mimick a skeleton.

"Hmm, what to do first? Stab wounds, slash wounds, or should I be merciful and kill you in one blow." Hidan's face looked comtemplative, and then he laughed.

"To hell with mercy!" and plunged his pike into his foot. Two screams sounded, one of pain, and one of sadistic pleasure. Akaame fell down, clutching his foot. Wincing, he rose again, and started toward his opponent again. He was only halfway across the opening. Hidan gave another demented laugh, and drove his pike into his other foot. His laugh cut through the air. Akaame was on the ground again though he still seemed determined to get to Hidan.

"I know exactly what to do! Start from the ground, and work up! Jashin will be truly pleased with me!" he ripped the pike out of his foot, and slowly pushed it into his thigh. Even though he was obviously in pain, Akaame did not let out a sound. He slowly made his way to Hidan, determined to push him out of the circle. Hidan knew exactly what Akaame was thinking, and quickly disabled his legs. Akaame growled in frustration, his brain whirling for a solution. In a flash of neurons, an idea formed. Grabbing a kunai, and drawing a seal on it in blood, he threw it high above the Jashinist's head. Hidan laughed at this futile attempt, thinking it a last minute attempt. Then, Akaame disappeared. Hidan looked around but couldn't find him. Suddenly, a heavy object seemed to be dropped on him from the sky. Hidan fell forward, and felt a kunai being rammed into his throat.

"Shit!" he cursed, and would have continued cursing if he didn't feel claws burrowing into his back, aiming for his heart. Quickly, he rolled, getting away from the seeking claws, and turned around, only to look directly into the sun. Cursing, he flailed around, waiting for his sight to come back. Slowly, the clearing came into focus. Hidan cursed viciously, no one was there. Only another note, scrawled in blood. Hidan stalked over to read it.

"Hidan, that is a very interesting ability you have. I will have to rethink my strategy for you. We will meet again, and then I will see if you have grown. From, Akaame." Hidan screamed in frustration, it would take forever to track him down again. He screamed at the sky.

"Damn right we will meet again, you slippery bastard! I'll hunt you down, I'll tear you limb from limb! No one escapes me, no one!" Hidan slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He limped off to find a place to rest and heal.

////////////

Two days after the fight, Hidan was back and ready for action. In the past two days he felt as many Jashinist deaths, both extremely far from where he was now. Hidan was amazed at the speed at which Akaame traveled, and recovered. It was inhuman. Hidan flew off to the sites of the bodies, and performed the funeral rites. Just as he finished the last one, he felt another pulse, impossibly far away. Hidan growled.

"It's not possible for him to get all the way over there! What the heck is with this speed of travel?" Hidan pushed his legs faster, speeding through the forest towards the latest murder site. It took a full two days to get there. Quickly, Hidan went through the funeral rites, then rushed to the nearest village. There, he started his interrogation cycle again; question the village, then wipe it out. Soon he learned that Akaame was heading northeast, aiming for the nearest Jashinist. Hidan started racing off after him, relying on his immortality to make sure he didn't drop dead from overexertion. Each time he found a body, there was a note, addressed to him. Each time it made him angry, but he felt satisfaction. He could tell that he was moving faster. Each time, the corpse died more recently. Hidan could feel that soon, he would be able to catch Akaame in the middle of a battle, and fulfill his mission.

Hidan didn't know it, but he was being researched. Every time he performed any ritual, be it sacrificial, or even a common prayer, it was recorded. Every nuance of his personality was taken down, his techniques paid special attention to. His internal processes were being monitored, how long it took him to regenerate, why he couldn't die, how he became immortal, everything was noted. The tag placed inside his back when Akaame was clawing at Hidan was monitoring him. Akaame soon figured out how Hidan came to be immortal; Jashin had pratically glued his soul into place. By no physical means could Hidan die, not weapons, not poison, not even total obliteration. Only by removing his soul could he die.

There are three parts to a human; the body, the mind, and the soul. The soul is the life of the person, the body is the shell, and the mind is the bridge between the two. Without one of the three, the human passes on to the next world. With Hidan, it is different. He had been changed so that his mind and soul can exist without the body. The only way to kill Hidan was to forcibly remove his soul. The normal practice of removing a soul would be to kill the person in question. Then, at the moment of death, the soul would let go of its earthly shell. It always chose to, even if the mind wanted differently. In very rare cases, the mind will force the body up, such as in Jiraiya's case, but that does not last long. Even he sunk into oblivion.

The only known way to forcibly remove a soul was to put another soul in to the body, as Orochimaru discovered. Akaame did not particuraly want to force himself into Hidan, nor did he want Orochimaru to have another body. He would have to think of another way.

Akaame watched Hidan rush through the forest in a foolish attempt to stop him. That was the problem with Jashinists, they do everything blind. They never ask 'why' or 'how'. They just do what they are told like little puppets. Akaame knew what Jashin wanted, what his overall plan was. Jashin wanted to raze the world, and his worshipers would bring him there. Akaame understood how Jashin would come to their world, through a portal made by all the souls extracted by all the Jashinists around the world. Jashin wanted to completely obliterate all life, and create his own race of demigods. Akaame would not let that happen. He knew exactly how to stop Jashin.

Jashin lived on the souls sacrificed for him by his worshipers. If Akaame took out Jashin's food supply, just like any other mortal, he would starve. Akaame took one last look at Hidan, then winged off to another target. Akaame quickly disposed of his adversary, grabbed the pendant, and quickly wrote an inflaming note to Hidan, then waited for him to arrive. Akaame allowed himself a feral smile at Hidan's reaction to the note. He knew exactly how Hidan would react, Akaame had studied him enough. Hidan screamed in frustration and anger, then quickly burned the corpse. Hidan immediatley ran towards the nearest village. Akaame easily followed him, all the while devising a way to force his soul out. His keen mind had already started on an idea, to switch Hidan's soul into some animal's body, then dispose of him from there. The inner workings of the technique would be tricky.

Hidan was extremely frustrated. Every time he got to a body, it seemed as if it had just died, but he couldn't find Akaame anywhere nearby. It was seriously pissing him off. He felt as if he had arrived one minute sooner, he would be able to catch his quarry wounded and off guard. He let out another frustrated scream, the pushed his legs faster to the nearest village. Then he got an idea.

Caught completely off guard by the new sensation, Hidan tripped and fell flat on his face. Hidan knew how he could find Akaame without racing to where he was last seen. Moving into a sitting position, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the web of minds that link the Jashinists together. He searched their memories for sightings of his target. He also searched the memories of those who were already dead. From those memories, he learned his opponents fighting style, mainly slashing and clawing, but with an odd serpentine grace. Hidan learned how to counteract the fighting style, now all he had to worry about were the jutsu's Akaame used. Which, he was sure, would be inconsequensial in the long run. After all, Hidan couldn't die.

Hidan ran across a few memories of a Jashinist about ten miles from him, where he met with Akaame, and discussed his beliefs. Hidan was shocked. Not only was his heathen killing Jashinists, but he was pretending to be one to defeat his enemies. The memories were of a living Jashinist, and had taken place the day before. Hidan was positive that this man would die next.

Leaping to his feet, he raced to where he felt the Jashinist was at the time. As he neared a town, he started to hear the sounds of conflict. Pushing his legs harder, he jumped into the town square and was shocked at the sight that met his eyes.

**Hey, how do you like it? I made it a cliffy! Leave reviews PLEASE if you want to see something in particular happen, otherwise I will probably make it very odd. REVIEW!**

**-Prauge**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Holy Mission**

Hidan was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. The Jashinist was heavily wounded, and had his hands shoved into the soft earth at his feet. Extending from where his hands were, were two huge earthen arms, each hand at least Hidan's size. The hands were holding a struggling figure by the arms. Hidan couldn't see the face, but knew who the cative was from the visible hands and feet, covered in metal claws. Grinning, he leapt, calling to his ally, "hold him still, I'll finish him off!" As Hidan descended on Akaame, his target growled out, "As if that'll ever happen". When Hidan got close enough to swing his scythe, he howled ini triumph. His howl was cut short when two clawed feet collided heavily with his chest. Akaame had swung himself up, and kicked out at Hidan, sending the immortal flying away. A soft loam hand caught Hidan before his spine snapped on the hard ground. Hidan nodded his thanks before introducing himself.

"Name's Hidan, whats your name and your ability?" the other man glanced at him, then tightened his hold on his captive, who was clawing at his bonds with renewed vigor. Grunting, he replied.

"Fossa, create earthen limbs. Whats your ability?" Hidan smiled at him, and leapt at his target, yelling, "I'll show you!" Carefully watching Akaame's free limbs, he slashed out with his scythe, looking for blood. Snarling, Akaame attempted to dodge, but because he really couldn't move, he took a large slash across his side. Hidan could see Fossa's curiosity, and easily licked the blood off of his scythe. Fossa's eyes widened, he knew this technique. Any Jashinist could use this technique, but obviously, not everyone could effectiviley wield it. If the normal ones used a killing blow with it, they would die as well. Hidan smirked, and stabbed himself in the abdomen with his pike. Fossa was leaping, trying to stop Hidan from hurting himself. What he didn't mean to do was to remove his hands from the ground.

When Fossa lost his connection with the earth, his earthen arms disinegrated, and Akaame was cut loose. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he leapt at Fossa, easily slashing Fossa's head off. Hidan felt the pulse, the strength was staggering. Apparently, the closer the Jashinist is when he dies, the stronger the pulse is to the around him. Being about ten yards away, Hidan was momentarily stunned. Akaame took full advantage of the oppurtunity, dashin toward Hidan, and wrenching the scythe out of his grasp. Hidan laughed.

"Hah, I don't need a scythe to kill you! All I need is my pike! Now feel the pain!" Hidan laughed again, then was forced to duck as his scythe handle came whistling at his head. Growling, he leaned forwared, and grabbed at Akaame. Akaame easily ducked, and swept his leg under Hidan. To dodge, Hidan jumped straight into the air. Suddenly, Akaame was right behind Hidan, his foot crushing into his back. Flying forward, Hidan adjusted himself so he could bound off of the building streaking toward his face. Turning, he once again had to duck his scythe, this time to avoid his head being chopped off. Even though he would survive, he wouldn't be able to move. Growling, he flung his foot out, catching Akaame where the pike had pierced him. Coughing up blood, he dropped the scythe and tried to stem the flow of blood.

Hidan whooped, and scooped up his scythe. Laughing manaically, he swung his scythe at Akaame's unprotected chest. Akaame rolled to the side, but still taking another large gash on his chest. Quickly, Akaame ripped off the shreds of his shirt. Kicking Hidan in the face, he wiped the blood off the scythe before wrenching the pike from Hidan. Whirling, Akaame grabbed Hidan's hands and pinned them to the wall with the pike. Hidan snarled, trying to get free.

"Bastard, let me go!" Akaame rolled his eyes, then walked over to Fossa's dead body. Grabbing the pendant, he made a few hand signs, and an odd light emenated from Fossa's corpse. The light rose up, and into the pendant in Akaame's outstreched hand. Hidan was slightly flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that?" Akaame let the light fade, and sneered at Hidan.

"I took his life." Hidan was confused.

"No duh, he is already dead. What was that light?"

"Like I said, I took his life. I learned how when I joined Jashinism."

"WHAT?!! You served Jashin? No way would someone as great as him let you work for him! Besides, you cant be old enough. The last induction was over fifty years ago." Akaame humphed.

"Jashin doesn't care who gets him souls, just as long as they do it effectively. Besides, I got a gift that doesn't let me age, not unlike you. But, a weird phenomenon was that the inductee got a gift similar to the one who performed the ceremony." If Hidan was flabbergasted before, now he was blown away.

"Wait, you inducted me?!!" Akaame rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. I'm surprised you don't remember. But, you always did think only of yourself." Hidan growled, and tried to remove his hands.

"So, if I'm immortal, and you have a similar gift, what is yours?" Akaame grimaced.

"You are even more of an idiot than I remember if you really believe I'm, going to answer that." Hidan screamed in anger, and ripped his hands off of the pike. Snarling, Hidan leapt at the ex-Jashinist, aiming for his throat. Akaame easily leaned to the side, and brought his knee straight into Hidan's chest, leaving Hidan gasping for breath.

"Weak fool." Akaame shunshined away. Hidan screamed.

"You absolute BASTARD!! I'll MURDER you," Hidan yelled furiously, "Next time we meet will be the last time you meet ANYONE!!"

Akaame smirked as he heard Hidan furious yell. He turned away to work on an idea of taking Hidan's soul. Part of his ability was to take the life, and form, of someone he had killed. Each time he was technically killed, someone else's life was taken, not his own. Currently, Akaame was coasting on a thermal in the form of a hawk he had killed once. Swooping into a dive, he shed altitude, aiming for an area abundant with wildlife. Settling down on a branch, his mind dove into that of a deer. As he moved through the mind, he searched for the life essence, or the soul. The soul was a touchy thing, you couldn't just grab it and slowly rip it out of a body. The mind erects walls around the soul at the first touch. Akaame was currently experimenting with animals, trying to quickly rip their souls out, before they died. It was still a work in progress. The best he had gotten was a soul halfway to the exit of the mind, which was oddly located at the nose, before running into a wall. Akaame settled down, and went to work.

Hidan was furious. He had caught his target in the middle of a battle, wounded and trapped, and somehow managed to let him escape, again. Hidan wanted to rip this kid's head off, boil it in acid, then eat it. Somehow, he dragged himself to his feet, and walked into the forest to get some sleep. But, to his frustration, Hidan couldn't fall asleep. It was as if his brain was trying to tell him something.

"Holy Jashin, why didn't I see that before?" Hidan yelled. If Akaame was a Jashinist, then he could be found on the web of minds. Hidan bared his teeth in a feral grin. Now, he could find and kill Akaame without searching through villages. Settling down, Hidan calmed himself to the point where he could acess the web of minds. Sifting through the Jashinist's minds, Hidan searched for his target, his prey. The search took him quite a while, Akaame had hidden his mind quite well. But still, Hidan found him, and crowed with elation. Akaame was really close. Settling into a loping run, he headed toward the mind's location.

Akaame knew the moment his mind had been touched, because of his practice stealing souls. Shifting into his original form, he cursed.

"Shit, I didn't think he would figure that out so soon." Looking into the surrounding forest, he could hear Hidan just out of sight.

"Time to try out that technique." Shifting back into a hawk, he settled watched Hidan thunder into the area, coming to stand right beneath the branch his target was perched on. Akaame snickered as Hidan paced in frustration.

"Where are you? You should be right here!" Akaame shifted his focus to a mental state, and dived into Hidan's mind. Hidan twitched when he felt another personality in his brain. Shifting his own focus, he started battling with his mental assailant. As his mindscape materialized, he saw Akaame searching through the halls of his mind.

"Hey, what are you doing in my mind you bastard?" Akaame turned, sending a flying kick at Hidan's chest. Hidan reached for his scythe, his hand searching for something that wasn't there.

"Where the hell are my weapons?" Akaame shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never fought someone in their own mind before. My guess, because your weapons are physical implements, they can't exist on a mental plane. My weapons exist because I am just a visitor in your mind." Hidan humphed.

"Fine, I'll beat you without any weapons. Besides, this is my mind, and I can control it as I wish." Hidan willed the walls around Akaame to sprout hands.

"The fight with Fossa gave me some ideas." Those hands darted to grab at Akaame's limbs. Hidan laughed at the face on his opponent. Willing the hands to turn into earthen shackles, holding Akaame suspended in the air, Hidan smiled in anticipation.

"Now, I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

"Hah, you will have to do it many times. Like I said before, I steal people's lives. For each person's life I steal, I get another life for myself. I get their form, and if I get killed, my own life remains untouched." Hidan was slightly confused. Akaame sighed in frustration, then showed his shifting power by turning himself into Fossa.

"I killed Fossa, and took his life. Now, I can wear his form. Even if you take his life, I will still be able to wear his form. But still, I have taken so many lives, you would have to kill me over and over for about three years for me to actually leave this world. Of course, that is only if I stay in these constraints for that long." Hidan laughed. He forced the shackles tighter.

"You wont be able to get out, not in my mind. No human force can muscle out of this." Akaame rolled his eyes.

"The key word there is _human_." Akaame shifted into the form of a mouse, and easily scittered out of his contraints. Once out, he changed back into his original form.

"You really need to listen more. Did you really think I stuck to taking human lives? How did you think I traveled so fast? No human can move at such speeds. Now, I'm going to take your life." Akaame sprinted off toward Hidan's soul. Hidan growled, and ran after him. As Hidan followed Akaame through the winding passages of his mind, slowly, the halls became wider and grander. He noticed a heavy presence, extremely familiar, but slightly threatening. As Hidan skirted around a corner, he ran straight into a huge cavern. Akaame was standing near the center, staring a floating figure Hidan readily recognized.

"That's your soul, chained into your body." Floating in the center of a huge cavern was Hidan himself, held down by jet black chains, with Jashin's insignia.

**Okay, it's a bit shorter, buts its cool, right?! You found out what his ability was! I havent gotten ANY reviews yet, which is really sad. Anyway, if you want to contribute to the plot, any special requests, stuff like that, review or send me a PM. **

**-Prauge**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Holy Mission**

"What do you mean, that is my soul?" Hidan stared at himself, floating inside his own mind.

"Exactly what I said. That is your soul, enchained and secured by Jashin himself. No matter what happens to your body, your soul stays here. You can't die, unless, I do this." Akaame ripped away the chains holding Hidan's soul. Immediatley, Hidan cried out in pain, and clutched his head. Ignoring the pain, Hidan watched Akaame run off, carrying Hidan's soul on his back. Gritting his teeth, Hidan stumbled after Akaame.

"Get back here!" Hidan managed to force between his teeth. Focusing on his mind, he started changing the layout of his mind, guiding Akaame straight back to him. Soon, the other silver haired Jashinist stalked into the room.

"Not bad Hidan, you've gotten more clever." Hidan grimaced.

"I'm not sure im happy about that. Now, get OUT OF MY MIND!!" A great wind rose up, and started blowing Akaame out. He quickly dropped Hidan's soul, which turned into a small ball of light and floated back to it's pedestal in the center of the cavern. Immediately, the wind rose tenfold, and Akaame flew down the passages in Hidan's mind, only to materialize in the physical world.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Akaame watched Hidan slowly get up.

"There you are!" Hidan swiftly grabbed his sycthe, and threw it at Akaame's chest. He grinned at the pained screa, as Akaame was securely pinned against the tree.

Hidan felt great, he felt stronger, faster, and like he could read his opponents moves. He felt like he had spent his entire life without control over his body. Now, he felt more powerful than ever before. He was brought down from his euphoria at Akaame's pained growl.

"Bastard, that hurt." Hidan jumped up next to Akaame, and pushed the scythe deeper into Akaame's chest.

"This is payback." Hidan grabbed Akaame's hands and pinned them to the tree with his pike. He grinned at Akaame's pained face.

"I'll keep killing you until you finally die!" Hidan started slaughtering his victim. Grabbing another pike, he went around finding as many ways of killing someone as possible.

"So, how many more lives do you have? How much longer will I have to kill you?" Akaame winced, then swung his feet, pushing Hidan out of the tree. Grabbing the pike with his feet, he pulled the weapon out of his hands, then pulled the scythe out.

"Actually, not too many. From my recent battles with idiot Jashinists, I lost quite a few. But still, they should be enough to defeat you." Hidan was puzzled by this comment, he was still immortal. Shrugging it off, Hidan leapt up the tree to retrieve his weapons. Grabbing them, he started a frenzied attack, hacking and slashing at Akaame. Because of the rather large hole in his chest, Akaame was having trouble dodging everything. Growling, he reached for his claws, and leapt at Hidan, shifting into the form of a panther, teeth seeking Hidan's throat.

Caught off guard by the sudden change, Hidan didn't have time to completely dodge, and lost a chunk of flesh from his shoulder. The pain stung him more than usual, but his newfound strength kept him going.

Akaame was worried; he was running really low on lives. He knew that if this battle kept going like it had been, he wouldn't make it. Akaame's muzzle screwed in determination. He was going to make sure that if he was going to die, he wouldn't be going into the void alone.

Turning, Akaame ran off into the forest, heading for an area he knew to house tons of wildlife. Pushing his feline legs as hard as he could, he got there a minute before Hidan could catch up. Akaame spent that minute wisely, killing and taking the lives of as many animals as possible. Once Hidan caught up, Akaame could tell he had about fifteen lives left. Shifting into a rabbit, he moved to hide from the vengeful Jashinist. Slowly, taking great care not to be noticed, Akaame made his way to behind Hidan. Suddenly, Hidan whirled around, his foot catching the rabbit solidly on the chin, snapping its neck.

**Fourteen lives left**

Forcing himself out of the useless body, his human feet bounded off a nearby tree, sending Akaame hurtling back toward Hidan. He quickly shifted into an ape, his muscled body trying to crush Hidan, only to be impaled on a pike.

**Thirteen lives left**

Shedding the body of an ape, Akaame turned into a hummingbird, flitting around, trying to avoid the waving scythe. Going into a sharp dive, aiming for Hidan's heart, his beak penetrated flesh, but missed any vital organs. A large hand crushed his tiny body, and Akaame shifted to his panther form again.

**Twelve lives left**

His panther body was still cut up from their previous encounter, but it was still dangerous. His claws rid Hidan of a few fingers before Akaame shifted into a huge eagle, talons seeking Hidan's eyes. The scythe easily lopped off his head before Akaame shifted into another human, a girl with a HUGE sword.

**Eleven lives left**

Akaame swung his sword, splintering one of Hidan's pikes, before swinging at Hidan's neck. Obviously, Hidan ducked, and almost lazily chopped off one of his adversary's legs. Quickly, before he could die, Akaame shifted into Fossa. He grabbed his metal claws and aimed for Hidan's right hand, the one holding the scythe. Hidan howled in pain as his hand was pierced through from the metal claw. Gripping his pike, he drove it into Akaame's chest.

**Ten lives left**

Akaame ripped the pike out, and threw it away before shifting into a huge wolf. The wolf lunged for Hidan's throat, but his jaws only closed on the handle of the scythe. Hidan twisted around, using his new speed to jab at the wolf's shoulder with the butt of his scythe. He smiled at the loud crack, and the resounding pained howl. He watched as Akaame's form shimmered, then another body stood in its place. This body was another Jashinist, a large burly man.

Akaame was getting desperate, he really didn't have many lives left. He needed Hidan dead, NOW. He pulled out the sword worn by this body, and started dancing around Hidan, weaving a net of steel around him. Hidan cursed, every time he tried to get out, a sword was in his way. Frantically, he flung his scythe straight to the side, and prayed it would hit something. It did.

**Nine lives left**

Akaame ripped the scythe out, shifted into another human's body, and yanked on the chain attaching the scythe to Hidan's hand. Swinging it straight down, Hidan had to move away.

"Give that BACK!!" Hidan jumped at Akaame, grabbing at his weapon, trying to retrieve it.

"As if, this thing has my blood all over it, no way am I going to let you use it." Hidan cursed, wy didn't he think of that before, it was his primary technique. Summoning another pike from a seal, Hidan slashed at Akaame, trying to take another of his dwindling lives. Akaame spun the scythe, and rammed the blade down into Hidan's foot. Dropping down, his foot lashed out at Hidan's shin, hitting it, and forcing his leg back, forcing the scythe to tear through his foot. Hidan, in anger, shoved his pike through Akaame's current brain.

**Eight lives left**

Akaame struggled to change bodies, a brain injury makes it hard to concentrate, even if you are half-immortal. He shifted into an easy one, a small fly. The smaller and the simpler the animal, the easier to shift.

Hidan looked around, he couldn't spot the tiny insect. If Akaame had a human face, he would have smirked. He slowly buzzed up to Hidan's shoulder, intent on ramming into Hidan's eye, effectively blinding him. Until he saw a large hand coming straight toward him.

"Of course, flies are damn hard to swat." Shifting into his original form, Akaame growled, then shifted into a bear. Roaring, he slashed at Hidan, catching Hidan on the shoulder and flinging him into a tree. Hidan easily flipped off the tree, and jumped at Akaame, stabbing with his pike. Because of his huge form, the pike caught Akaame right in the chest.

**Seven lives left**

Shifting into a hawk, Akaame scratched at Hidan's face, aiming for his eyes. Hidan brought his arms up to shield his face. Shifting back into another human, Akaame grabbed the scythe still embedded in the ground, and threw himself into a roll. The scythe was ripping through the air toward Hidan's head. Hidan quickly blocked the blow with his pike, and pushed the scythe away. Hidan spun, stabbing down at his opponent, once again, catching Akaame through the head.

**Six lives left**

Quickly shifting to another human body, Akaame moved as fast as he could to move away from Hidan's weapons, but failed as another pike caught him in the chest.

**Five lives left**

Akaame shifted again, rolling toward the scythe again, dodging stabs from the pikes the whole time. He grabbed the scythe, and spun it, deflecting the blows raining down. Hidan aimed with his pikes for the hands holding his weapon, piercing them and severing more than one finger. Akaame readily dropped the scythe, but kept Hidan away with well placed physical attacks. A few kicks to the chest kept Hidan far enough away from his scythe, but didn't keep his pikes far enough away from him. Once again, Akaame got a pike through the eye.

**Four lives left**

Shifting again, Akaame grabbed the pike away, and scooped up the scythe. Brandishing the two weapons, Akaame leapt at Hidan, slashing away like no tomorrow. Hidan had to use all of his new skill to dodge and block the weapons. He lashed out with his remaining pike, catching Akaame across the knuckles, forcing him to drop the other pike. Hidan grabbed it, and rammed it into Akaame's chest again.

**Three lives left**

Akaame pulled out the pike, and switched to another girl, this time wielding two long daggers. Carefully blocking the stabs by the pike, Akaame slowly moved Hidan away from his scythe. Hidan growled, then bowled forward in an insane charge, catching Akaame off guard. He threw himself out of the way, then scrambled back up to stop Hidan from reaching his favored weapon. Akaame leapt at Hidan. Hidan heard Akaame coming, and quickly dropped to one knee, and propped up his pike, impaling Akaame with his own force.

**Two lives left**

Hidan dropped his pike, and ran to get his scythe. Akaame had pulled himself off the pike, and was already running after Hidan. Hidan reached down, grabbed his scythe, and spun around, blade severing his enemy's neck.

**One life left**

Hidan whooped, and licked the blood off of his scythe. Akaame had reverted to his original form, and was sailing through the air, grasping at the scythe when Hidan plunged his remaining pike into his own heart. And then he froze.

The pain was terrible, this hadnt happened before! Hidan was on his knees, screaming in agony.

"Why does it hurt so much?" His body was on fire! Akaame was on the ground as well, lying on his back with a resigned look on his face.

"You are dying." Hidan would have snorted if his body hadnt been in agony.

"As if, I'm immortal, remember?" Akaame rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore, I ripped away the chains holding your soul in place. Now, you are as mortal as anyone else." Hidan couldn't feel his feet anymore.

"What about you?" Akaame looked at the sky, during their battle, the stars had come out.

"That was my last life, I'm dying too." Now, Hidan couldn't feel his legs or his arms, and the rest of his body was becoming cold.

"There is nothing we can do." Hidan rose up, looking down at his body, lying on the ground, bloodstained, in Jashin's symbol. Five yards away, he saw Akaame's body lying there as well, dead. Looking directly across from him, he saw Akaame's soul. Akaame's soul looked just like his body, but it glowed orange and gray. He heard Akaame's voice as if from far away.

"Look at yourself, look what Jashinism has done to your soul. You have been stained. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else." Hidan did as he was bid, and was disgusted. His soul glowed a horrible combination of black and purple.

"All Jashinist have souls like that. I had a soul like that. When I saw it, I understood my mission, and why I was given my gift. I was to take all the stained souls and purify them. I killed anyone with a stained soul. I took their souls and set them free." Hidan looked in amazement at Akaame.

"Where do I know you from," Hidan asked Akaame, "you are really familiar." Akaame let out a sigh.

"I introduced you to Jashinism, and inducted you. At that time, I was proud, but now I realize that it was a mistake to bring my older brother into a cult." Hidan shook his spectral head, that was impossible.

"It doesn't matter now, our souls will be taken by that demon Jashin, our life energies sucked out to power his portal." Hidan could feel it, a pull on his soul, emenating from a brand placed on all Jashinists at their induction. Akaame bared his forearm, on it was a brand of Jashin's symbol.

"But I'll be damned if I'm just going to roll over, even if I'm dead. My soul isnt polluted, it will push the portal off balance. All the Jashinist souls I purified have pushed it further. Hidan, will you help me? Jashin is just using you, he always has been. Let me transform your soul, the portal only needs to be pushed a little further before it blows, destroying itself and Jashin with it. Please Hidan, Jashin never cared about you, you were a tool. He was going to kill you as soon as you served your purpose. You meant nothing to him." At Akaame's words, Hidan burst out in anger.

"No way will I help you, even if you are my brother, which I don't believe! Jashin is an almighty god, I should be honored to have my soul used for his purpose! But, now I want to kill you for my own purposes! You arent my brother, and you want to use me! I won't forgive you, no one uses me!" As Hidan spoke, his soul changed from black and purple, to a fierce red. Akaame smirked. Hidan growled.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

"When you said you wanted to kill me for your own reasons, even though we are already dead, you renounced Jashin, and your soul was purified. Now, instead of Jashin ruling your soul, anger and hatred are. Even if it isnt the most pure soul, it isnt tainted anymore. It will do for our purposes." Hidan looked at himself, and as his anger mounted, the red became brighter. The pull on his brand became harder and harder, until he felt himself sucked into another dimension. Looking around, he was in shock of the scenery.

The land was dead, the soil an unearthly red, as if bloodstained. Large, sharp thorns sprouted up. Behind him was a huge gate, the size of a building. In the middle was a small black void that he had come from. Facing the way he was being pulled, he saw a huge crack in the earth. Looking into the distance, he saw the jagged edge of the land, with huge chunks of rock, floating in empty space. As Hidan looked up, he saw a bloodred sky, lit by a blue sun, and stars scattered across the horizon. Looking forward again, he saw a huge stone structure, looming over the crack through the land. The fortress seemed to be made of pure obsidian.

Before he knew it, Hidan was pulled through the wall, and into a huge chamber. At the center was another small void, but this one was pulsing with energy. Around it were horned creatures in robes, chanting an odd language, but they were nothing to the figure sitting on a gargantuan throne in the back of the room.

Immediatley, Hidan knew that that was Jashin. Jashin was huge, over twenty feet tall. He had blue, and looked like a satyr at first glance. His feet were cloved, but his hands were clawed, and his horns were those of a mountain goat. His face was flat and square, his eyes made of two balls of bright green fire. Runes colored red decorated his body. On his forehead was a jet black rune, in the shape of a circumsibed triangle, the Jashin symbol.

Hidan felt himself pulled toward the void in the center of the room. It took all of his will to keep himself where he was; he wanted to see Akaame sucked in first. Moments later, his adversary was pulled into the room. Hidan watched with bated breath to see Akaame vanish into the portal, but a large blue clawed hand grabbed the ghost first. Hidan would have let out a breath of dispointment if he had lungs to breathe.

Jashin had grabbed Akaame and brought the ghost up to his face. His mouth opened, and from his mouth issued a voice of demented purity.

"So, this is the gnat who wanted to stop me from coming to the Elemental worlds." Akaame sneered.

"Some gnat, I almost pushed the portal into chaos, and I killed over half of your followers. I don't think a gnat could have done that. Although, I do have you to thank for the ability to do all that. You gave me the gift of stealing lives, and gave me the drive when you killed my parents, and twisted my brother." Jashin's eyes blazed in fury.

"You are no more than a gnat! And just like a gnat I will squish you. But I think a more appropriate punishment is at hand." Jashin reached for Hidan's soul as well, grabbing him and keeping him from falling into the portal. Jashin brought Hidan even with Akaame.

"Hidan, you betrayed me, just like your brother." Hidan sputtered in protest.

"I didn't betray you, I always sacrificed for you. I killed my whole family for you! And he is no brother of mine!" Jashin shook his demented head.

"You betrayed me when you failed to kill this little bug," Jashin squeezed Akaame's soul, threatening to crush him, "and when you did as he wished, taking your soul away from me!" Hidan struggled to redeem himself.

"I did kill him! That's why he is here as a ghost! And I never did as he wished, I would give my soul to you!" Hidan's soul started to turn purple and black again.

"Hidan, don't give into him, don't let him rule your life!" Akaame had shouted out, trying to keep Hidan from turning back. It did the trick, Hidan turned red with anger again. Jashin tightened his grip, silencing Akaame.

"Anyway, back to your punishment. You will watch as I destroy your world. Men, ready the portal, it is strong enough." The demons pressed on with their efforts, forcing the portal farther. Jashin pushed the two souls he was holding the rune on his forehead.

"Now, you will have a front row seat." Jashin laughed, and stepped into the portal. Akaame grinned in triumph as he felt his life energies be stolen by the portal, and he ceased to exist. Hidan soon followed suit. His soul disapeared, but he still could see what happened. From the pendant, he watched his and Akaame's souls get sucked into the portal as Jashin stepped in. He saw the portal waver, then implode around Jashin.

The portal ceased to be, and Jashin ceased with it. Hidan was thrown out, into his world. He screamed a silent scream

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," he screamed, "Jashin-sama!!! You are gone!!" Hidan curled up into a ball, before he noticed his form. He screamed again. His body was a humanoid ball of mist and light. He heard an astral voice beside him.

"I didn't think that would happen." Hidan turned, seeing another form. Immediately, he knew its identity.

"Akaame, what the hell just happened?" Akaame responded with a sigh.

"I'm not sure, but I think that we are in the world of the dead." Hidan sent his view around taking in his surroundings. It looked familiar, but there was a gray mist that covered everything. Hidan could see others around him, he could tell they were dead, they glowed like souls.

"Wait, if our souls were destroyed, what are we, and why are we here?" Akaame seemed to give a shrug.

"I think that the pendant somewhat shielded us, preserving part of us. My guess, we are ghosts to the dead, maybe a good word would be whisps. But we ARE still dead, so we are in the afterworld." Hidan drew himself up, then looked at Akaame.

"Are you really my brother?" Akaame nodded. Hidan continued.

"Is the rest of m-our family here?" Akaame nodded again. Hidan started moving off.

"Lets go find them, we need to make amends." Akaame nodded once more, then ghosted after Hidan.

**Tadaaa! Its done! Oh, and if you can tell me where I got that landscape from, I will be happy! Thanks for reading!**

**  
-Prauge**


End file.
